


You Feel It, Too, Don't You?

by littleballofhell



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleballofhell/pseuds/littleballofhell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m so tired.” And it’s the way he says it that breaks her.</p>
<p>(slight spoilers for those who are not in day with the manga - chapter 80)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Feel It, Too, Don't You?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly one shot I wrote because I miss Hange too much. Neadless to say, there are changes in the current events of the SNK manga.

“I’m so tired.”

And it’s the way he says it that breaks her. The way he so painfully, so honestly says it. Hange Zoë has felt many things in her life, been through too much and this she can relate to. So she wraps her fingers around the edge of his shabby green cloak and waits. For what, she is not sure. For peace? No, she’s not that naïve. For him to do something? And what would he do? She’s never in all her years fighting with the Corps expected something from him, that wouldn’t change so late in life. Hange Zoë just waits and she waits and she waits.

 Moblit’s gone, that much she knows. She knew she’d lost him the second he pushed her away from the explosion made by the Colossal Titan. He was part of statistic now, just one of the many whose lives were taken in her behalf. She feels sick and dirty and that’s something she so rarely feels, so she holds Levi’s cloak with so much strength she can almost feel her knuckles going white. They are powerless, they’ve lost and Hange Zoë just waits.

 She oddly thinks about her parents, and what would they think of her, what would they say. She’s never given them much thought before and maybe that was the big irony here. Come to think of it, she’s not at all surprised their faces came in mind to greet her. _Brush your hair, Zoë_ , and she smiles. She misses them and it’s only fair to do so, so Hange wonders if she will ever see them again. Not that she would have to wonder for long, her question would be answered in no time.

 “You’re making that face again. The constipated one. What are you thinking about?” Levi’s voice echoes through her mind and she smiles again. The smile of someone who’s seen too much, the smile of someone in love.

 “I’m tired, too.” She answers him imitating his tone and he looks at her, really looks at her. There are no more smart remarks or jokes, he knows and he waits, too.

 “I know.” For a brief moment, she lets go of his cloak and uses the advantage of being on top of the Wall to look at the slaughter below. It greets her, it welcomes her and it almost feels like an old friend. She’s lost too much to the war, too many things, too many people, but she would never bring herself to forget. No matter how many, not matter how terrible, she would never forget the names of the ones whose lives were taken. Some of those, naturally, she carried close to heart. Some of those, naturally, stung the most. Mike, Nanaba, Nifa, Kenji, Moblit. How many squads had she lost by now? How many names? She’s tired and she half expects it to be over before Erwin’s can join the mix. Before Levi’s can join her nightmares. Hange takes a deep breath and her fingers reach for his cloak again.

 However, once her knuckles brush the green fabric, she’s greeted with the warmth of his hand as it envelops hers. She looks at his face and his eyes are already on her and there’s something so intimate about the way he watches her. She feels bare before his gaze, but Hange Zoë isn’t one to look away, so she doesn’t. She stares right back and it almost feels like they’re back at the headquarters, it almost feels like they’re safe.

 So she holds his hand back and together, they wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! And hope we get Hange back soon, I'm pretty confident we will!


End file.
